


Biblichor

by HedonistInk, ZeroCrowe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunny!Keith, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wolf!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: Shiro was content to just run his bookshop, in peace and alone. Keith was content to spend his heats fighting off Alphas--by force if necessary--and locked in isolation. An alley fight, an impending heat, and an offer of an empty room might be just enough to upset that status quo. Slowly but surely.





	

Shiro had always had a passion for books. The smell of them, the way they could transport him to other worlds inside his head, the way they held so many possibilities in something that could fit into his hand, he loved it all. It was a passion he loved to share with anyone whom he could. Being surrounded by books was a comfort. So taking over the old bookstore he'd worked in as a teenager when the owner couldn't run it anymore had seemed the natural conclusion. 

Even if Shiro did have to be exceedingly careful to keep his ears contained or risk losing business because of it. One would expect to find a  _ wolf  _ in business or finance or something adventurous and aggressive. Not sipping green tea while paging through a tattered and yellowed book he'd read a dozen times before and would probably read several more. But it was his passion. And it wasn't like it made him any more of a threat to his customers. It was just an irritating stereotype. Wolves were supposed to be dangerous and unpredictable, they were risk takers. And when it came to relationships they were as well, not to mention when they went into rut or heat they'd allegedly often go too far and even  _ hurt _ their partners in their desperation. Shiro never understood all  _ that _ . Even if he was an Alpha. He couldn't imagine losing himself  _ that _ much. He was content to just… keep to himself for the most part. Himself and his books. 

Keith was  _ tired _ of fighting off horny Alpha’s. So many years had left him hating them beyond reason and every time he smelled one he put his guard up. It didn’t matter if the were male or female, younger or older than him or  _ stronger _ than him. He always put up a fight if and when he was grabbed in an attempt to fuck. He’d been plagued since he presented at thirteen, not only an Omega but a  _ boy _ Omega. Apparently that made him some sort of rare trinket to the bastards.

As it was, Keith had just fought with  _ another _ one that ran off after a decidedly spiteful grab and twist of the nuts. Keith had no qualms about fighting dirty, or maiming them as much as possible with anything to hand. It wasn’t like he got out of these situations unharmed. Ever. He’d had more broken bones in his arms and ribs than he cared to admit and right now he was bleeding from the mouth and nose. Knuckles raw and grazed, fingertips red and sore with drying blood beneath the nails—not his own.

Shiro heard some sort of ruckus going on in the alley next to the shop. It sounded like animals fighting. The sound of a trashbin being knocked over. Strays, probably. It could have been someone in trouble though. The shop wasn't exactly in the best neighbourhood anymore. It had been a good area when the shop was opened but... a lot changed in the eighty years since the original owner had opened it. But there were three teenagers skulking around his shop and he didn't trust leaving them alone in the place to investigate the source of the noise. They smelled human, Beta, but they also looked like delinquents. Shiro didn't trust them. He really just... didn't trust them. Still, he tried to hurry them along with nudging reminders that this was a business and if they weren't going to buy something they had no business being there. He quirked a brow at the title of the book that was finally brought to him but rung it up and ushered the group out, locking the door behind them.

Turning to cross the distance of his shop, Shiro ducked out the side door in the back to get into the alley that ran beside the building. "Hey... Who's out here?" He could smell the faint traces of sweetness in the air.  _ Heat _ . Having to clean up after some Omega's mess was the  _ last _ thing he wanted. 

Still out of breath, Keith tried to push himself to all fours, lying on his stomach in an alleyway wasn’t his idea of a good time. Nor was going into heat in the middle of the city, so far away from his safe house. A place he went to every month and locked himself into to avoid being scented, raped. But then he smelled it again.  _ Alpha _ .

Keith’s head shot up to the voice that called out, eyes burning with fierce defiance as he growled. It wasn’t supposed to be something Rabbits did, but he’d learned fast to act like something else, something more intimidating. Because Rabbits were ‘soft’ and ‘perfect for fucking’ and he  _ hated _ it. 

Shiro spotted the form half-slumped in the alley but pushing up onto all fours. He stopped as the scent of heat hit him again, letting out a slow breath. A male Omega. Rare. And he smelled  _ good _ , Shiro wanted to wrap himself up in it. But he pushed that thought to the side quick enough. The man looked bloody and beaten up and generally like hell. It was obvious enough that someone had jumped him. But… Shiro could only assume the guy had fought back. 

"Hey… Hey, relax. I'm not going to come after you." Shiro held his hands up placatingly, taking another step closer before squatting down to be more at eye level, to seem less intimidating. "You okay? You need any help? You look like you could use to get cleaned up, at least." Shiro held a hand out slightly before gesturing towards the door. "I could bring you some wet washcloths or you could come in and wash up." 

Keith grit his teeth and glared at the man approaching him. Hands up or not those words didn’t soothe his suspicions at all. “Yeah as if I haven’t heard  _ that one _ in the past eleven years.” Then the man was squatting down closer to him and holding out a hand and Keith growled again. The smaller man shrank back and away, blood dripping to the floor from his mouth and nose. 

Fuck he needed to get away and find somewhere that he could  _ lock _ , and quickly. That fight had taken far too long, he’d been running late as it was so his heat was already beginning to take hold. His temperature starting to feel feverish. “N-no.” He said, sitting back on his feet and clutching the shirt across his abdomen in a white knuckled grasp. His other hand half up and poised to punch or scratch or twist if this Alpha tried anything, though a sudden wave of nausea now that he was upright had him gagging. Then hunching over with a sudden and violent wretch as he puked in the space between them. Mess—luckily a liquid lunch of soup and coffee—splashing onto his knees and the other man, too. 

Shiro shook his head and rolled his eyes at the strange man's comment. Of course he wouldn't believe him. Still, Shiro couldn't help reflexively reaching up to be sure his ears weren't visible. But then the other man was lurching and  _ puking _ and Shiro recoiled with a grimace. Great. Now he'd have to go change as well. But… This guy shouldn't have been sick enough to puke just from his heat. He could have  _ actually _ been hurt… 

“Fuck…” Keith felt dizzy, and sick, and sleepy. That fucker had hit him in the head too hard one too many times. Apparently. Keith fell backwards onto his ass, swaying for a moment before another wave of intense dizziness made him slump before blacking out.

When the stranger swayed and then slumped, Shiro jolted into action. He couldn't stop him from falling but he moved to pick him up into his arms regardless. He checked his breathing before moving to lift him carefully, cradling the weight of the smaller man carefully. Shiro  _ wasn't _ leaving an  _ unconscious _ Omega on the edge of his heat in an alley, that was for sure. Shiro moved quickly, carrying the man inside and setting him on the couch. The scent was getting stronger, almost overpowering and Shiro could feel himself getting hard reflexively as he set the other man down. He locked the door to the alley, scribbling out a note saying he wouldn't be coming into the back room, that there was water and snacks in the fridge, and that the man was welcome to stay and could even deadbolt the bolt if he wanted for as long as he was in there. And then Shiro left, moving to go change, deal with his involuntary boner, and busy himself with  _ anything _ that would distract him from the increasingly strong scent of heat wafting out from behind that door. He wouldn't be opening up the shop again for the rest of the day, that was for sure. 

Keith was oblivious for an indeterminate amount of time, but when he woke up his head was pounding but his cock was painfully hard. His heat was in full swing and he groaned, whimpering as he cured in on himself on the soft surface… wait, what? Despite feeling sick and dizzy still Keith shot into a sitting position.

He was in… an unfamiliar room. On an unfamiliar couch, but it all smelled of that  _ Alpha _ and a surge of fear swept over him. Keith gripped at his body and looked down to see if anything was  _ different _ , but the only thing that had changed was the fact that his ears were standing proud atop his head and his tail was squished into his jeans at the back. Keith swallowed thickly, spotting the note and standing up to read it as he leaned heavily against the side of the table. Food and drink and a _ lock _ on the door. 

Keith stumbled over to it and slid the bolt into place with a relieved sound. He felt secure now, even though he was surrounded by the smell of the Alpha… even though the way it was making him even  _ more _ aroused was unsettling. How did that guy smell so  _ good _ to Keith? Usually it just pissed him off, even when he’d been in heat before the smell was only ‘bad’ to him. Still, as he stood there with his back to the door Keith couldn’t stand it any longer. 

He slipped his hand into his jeans, unzipping them with the other as he palmed at his cock through his underwear that was already soaked in the front from precum and maybe even a load. No  _ definitely _ a load, he’d cum whilst he was passed out which was a whole new level of weird for the rabbit.

Shiro tried to keep himself busy. He reorganized at least four stacks of books. He put away the books people had decided to not buy. He sorted through the new books that had been traded in and added to the collection. He cleaned, dusted, and cleaned some more. If Shiro also ducked upstairs to jack off a few times when the stranger in his back room's scent got to him too strongly well… That was just how it was. It was just a biological urge, that was all. He'd deal with it with his hand and get back to work. 

It would likely have been easier for Shiro if he'd just gone upstairs for the evening. Farther away from the scent. But Shiro wanted to at least make sure the guy was okay, to hear some sort of movement from him or  _ something _ . So he stayed downstairs until he heard movement. Some stumbling around and the sound of the bolt in the door sliding shut. Alright. The Omega from earlier was okay, at least. But the scent was even  _ stronger _ when he was closer to the door. Shiro's movements stuttered and he knocked a small wooden figure off a shelf he was dusting, sending it clattering to the floor. Shiro slapped a hand over his mouth and darted upstairs. He'd deal with it in the morning. 

Keith froze when he heard something bang in the room next door. A scared whimper bubbling out of him as he stumbled away from the door and curled up on the couch again. But even that didn’t stop him for long and Keith was soon back to jerking himself off, this time after pulling his erection free from all his clothing. “Ah.. nh…  _ ahhn! _ ” God there was something oddly  _ better _ about it this time. It must have been because he was in an Alpha’s space. It was just his body reacting to the pheromones nothing more, this was  _ just _ biology. Nothing to do with the fact the other man had been painfully and grudgingly attractive. 

Shiro threw open every window in his apartment above the bookstore. It worked, for the most part, only the faintest traces of the saccharine scent wafted up from time to time. Enough to be a major distraction. Shiro kept himself controlled, cooked and ate his dinner, and went to bed early. It was better than being slapped across the face with the strange Omega's scent at random intervals. He knew he'd probably wind up having to clean up afterwards. But at least he felt like he'd done something  _ positive _ . 

Keith didn’t move for hours that night. Lying on the couch and jerking off so many times he passed out in the mess. He even felt guilty about getting it all over the couch. The next day he was a little better. Heat still lingering but not mindless and frantic like it had been. He was in his right mind enough and strong enough to leave. So he did. Swiping a bottle of water and downing most of it before using the last bit to wash the blood from his face. 

Keith unlocked the door and peeked out, seeing and smelling no-one he stumbled to the back and fumbled with the lock of the door there. Finally managing to unlock it and escape into the alley. It was still early, and he was still in for a few more hours of heat yet, but he managed to stumble his way home like a drunken man and lock himself in the bathroom. Thank god his father was  _ out _ . Again.

In the morning, Shiro took his time getting up. And dealing with the  _ very _ insistent morning wood he had that didn't seem to want to be quelled by  _ anything _ other than getting off twice in a row. Apparently the scent had still gotten to him in his sleep. Maybe taking his time getting downstairs was a good idea as well. He'd open the shop late or something. It was a weekday. Hardly anyone came by early in the day anyway. 

By the time Shiro made it downstairs, the door to the back room was open again and the stranger was nowhere to be found. But the  _ scent _ … It permeated everything, hitting him like a wall. Shiro could feel his cock stirring even as he went to investigate the damage to his couch. It was… a mess. Entirely a mess. There was cum and  _ fluids _ and Shiro had to stop to lean against the arm of the couch to calm himself. His head ached and so did the base of his spine.

Without realizing it, Shiro's hand drifted to palm at himself, squeezing and drawing a groan past his lips. He dropped his hand to his side in horror, eyes wide. No, he wasn't going to get off to some random Omega who'd shown up in the alley beside his shop. Even if he  _ did  _ smell fantastic. Shiro grabbed one of the cushions, intending to shove it into a bag to have it cleaned. 

Instead, Shiro found himself holding it to his face, inhaling the scent soaked into the fabric as his hips jerked forward, seeking friction. They found it in the form of the arm of the couch and Shiro hissed out a sound between pain and relief as his cock pressed at a strange angle against the couch.  _ Fuck _ … Very soon he could feel his tail being pinned awkwardly against his ass and the back of his thigh by his pants. Shiro dropped the cushion again, staring at it accusingly as though it had bitten him. 

Yet, even as he did, he wanted to pick it up again. Adjusting his dick, freeing his tail—there was no point in trying to keep it and his ears  _ contained _ while surrounded by  _ this _ —, and stalking away from the couch, he grabbed up an empty trash bag, turning to move back and shove two of the most soiled cushions into the bag. He hauled them to the foot of the stairs and tossed them towards the top, letting them land on the landing with a soft  _ whump _ . They needed  _ washed _ , they needed dealt with  _ properly _ . Which did  _ not _ involve taking them up to his apartment but… Well… He didn't have to go wash them  _ right then _ … 

Shiro turned and moved to finish the cleaning, scrubbing down everything and airing it out as best as he could. He was  _ proud _ of the fact that he only had to stop to deal with the uncomfortable boner pressing against his pants  _ twice _ during the process. But the scent still lingered. It would take another day before he could open the shop. When he was done, Shiro made sure everything was locked up again before slipping upstairs, snatching up his new acquisitions and guiltily burying his face in the bag. 

Shiro didn't make it to his bed, instead winding up landing on his own couch, nuzzling against the fabric of one of the soiled cushions and breathing in deep. This was  _ absurd _ , this was a  _ stranger _ . But easily the best smelling stranger Shiro had ever met. And he both wanted to wrap him up and protect him while also wanting to pound him into the nearest hard surface.  _ Fuck _ . Shiro wasn't sure when his pants and boxers made it past his knees but he found himself grinding against the surface of one of the dirty cushions, the fabric  _ damp _ against his achingly hard cock. He could  _ see _ where the cum was still drying on the cushion he had his face buried in and almost impulsively found himself lolling his tongue out, laving it across the dark and damp patches. 

The salty taste of cum met his tongue and Shiro moaned out, hips rolling harder as he humped at the cushion. It was a  _ stranger's _ cum, forbidden and wrong and  _ filthy _ , not even  _ fresh _ but  _ licked off a cushion like a damn dog _ , and oh he would be regretting this later. The soft fur of his tail swished against the backs of his exposed legs and Shiro shuddered, drawing the fabric into his mouth in a haphazard attempt to muffle himself and be closer to the scent and  _ taste _ . It wasn't long before he was spilling over, adding to the mess on the cushion with a choked sob. Shiro found himself moving again almost as soon as his body had stopped shuddering with the aftershocks, the movements slicker and easier with the fresh cum he'd added to the mess. 

Twice more, Shiro got himself off that way. By the time he was spent, one cushion was a mess of cum and the other all but sucked clean of it but soaked in drool instead. Then he slept, curled around his prizes. The feeling had faded somewhat by the time he woke up from his impromptu nap. Enough to be  _ thoroughly _ horrified by what he'd done. Shiro shoved the cushions back into the bag, tied it, and shoved it into the corner by the door to throw out or  _ burn _ before scrubbing himself down in the shower guiltily. It was fine… It wasn't like he was likely to ever see that Omega again anyway. It wasn't as if he'd ever seen him before.


End file.
